


From Host Club To Heroes

by 4_angsty_zukos



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: A tumblr thing gave me an idea, Multi, Not hitachiin cest, Platonic Relationships, Platonic twins, Romantic HaruMaki, super powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7894003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4_angsty_zukos/pseuds/4_angsty_zukos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An accident at an Ootori lab results in an airborne experimental drug being released in the skies of Japan. At first no ill effects are noticed ....until some members of the populace begin developing unique attributes. The Ootori Group is desparate to keep the public safe , so they begin quietly collecting those with abilities in order to study them.</p><p> </p><p>Haruhi Fujioka is determined to keep the host club safe and if that means running for their lives , that's what they'll do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Something In The Wind

It was a calm January morning in Kyoto. Ootori Group's newest lab project was going well so far. They were attempting to synthesize a chemical mix that would correct any flaws in DNA, thus curing genetic disease. 

Right now they were trying an airborne strain on lab mice with genetic flaws. Of course , the mice wouldn't benefit from the cure if it worked, the defects having already occurred, but at least the genetic testing would prove valuable. 

To make it less frightening for the test subjects, the gas was colorless and odorless. 

 

As the mixture was released into the mice enclosure, an assistant noticed a crack in the glass of the enclosure window. 

" Doctor Jushin! Look!" 

As they watched , unable to reverse the gas's progress, the crack spread , and small fumes of gas flowed into the open air, unseen by the scientists , but the effects were felt nonetheless. 

Most noted a slight lightheadedness, and brushed it off. 

" Doctor Jushin? What should we do ? What if it's gotten outside?" 

" Don't panic , Hyako. It's harmless. Look. The mice are fine. " 

 

But it wasn't entirely harmless. Over the next few weeks, reports came in from all over Japan of people developing strange abilities. Medical exams of those tested by doctors showed altered genes. There were traces of the chemicals used in the recent experiment in the blood of those affected . 

The Ootori Group realized that some of these suddenly advanced individuals were dangerous. A man with super strength had broken out of prison and wounded thirty two guards. A girl with heat vision had burned out the eyes of a man staring down her shirt. 

These people had to be monitored. Contained. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It was the week before Valentine's day and the Host Club was busier than ever , decorating the music room and planning activities for the Valentine Ball. 

Haruhi had noticed some strange things lately. 

Honey suddenly being able to lift heavy furniture with one hand. 

Mori dropping a solid marble statue on his foot and not even noticing, and having no injury from it. 

Tamaki winning arguments with people by simply gazing at them with a smile , and them looking as though they were in paradise. 

Tamaki being able to charm people into doing pretty much anything he wanted ( granted, not strange for him, but now it was as though no one was capable of saying no). 

Hikaru suddenly seeming to know when a bad thing was about to happen. Just last week , he'd yanked Kyoya out of the way of a falling brick from a school construction project. 

Hikaru had also suddenly gotten better reflexes. 

Kaoru was more emotional than usual , and more withdrawn. He was very quiet , but when he did speak , Haruhi found herself immediately feeling the emotions his voice held.

Kyoya seemed to be predicting things with an uncanny accuracy. He told her one morning that Tamaki would twist an ankle while learning a new dance , and he did. He predicted tests, teacher's absences, and even which outfit someone would wear. 

Renge had started changing her appearance more and more, though in an uncontrolled way. At times she seemed to have Tamaki's eyes or Mori's nose. 

 

Something had changed the host club. 

Haruhi herself had found that she could hear people's voices even if they hadn't spoken , and she'd reply to a question they hadn't voiced aloud. Difficult subjects suddenly came with ease to her and she found herself bored more often. 

" Hey Haruhi, you heard the wild stories about people with 'super powers'? It's crazy! This girl in Okinawa burned some pervert's eyes out! And there's a guy in -" Hikaru began , eyes glinting with delight . 

" Nagasaki who busted out of prison and threw a fifty ton door at the guards! Wild!" Kaoru finished, smirking at her. 

Honey laughed as he easily pushed a marble Cupid into position. " Super strength? That's not real!" 

" Senpai , that statue weighs more than you do and you're pushing it around like It's a feather. " Kyoya remarked, realization dawning in his eyes. 

" Wait. Are you saying-" Kaoru started, staring at Honey. 

" What I THINK you're saying?" Hikaru finished , swiftly nudging Tamaki out of the way as an poorly hung chandelier plummeted to the floor. Tamaki stared at it as it landed right where he'd been. 

" Well think about it , guys. We've all been able to do weird things lately and last month there was an accident at an Ootori lab so.. Maybe we got exposed to some experiment?" Haruhi spoke, wondering if her theory was right. 

A knock at the door startled them. 

"We are from the Ootori Group. We are conducting an examination to see if any of Ouran's students have been exposed to an airborne virus. Please let us in. " 

Kyoya glanced at all of them . Quietly, he whispered "I haven't heard of any airborne diseases lately. I don't think it's true. " 

\- They are only children. They won't suspect our lie. - Haruhi heard a voice in her mind that wasn't her own. She realized with a gasp that she could read minds . 

" He's right! They're lying! We have to leave now! Tamaki , we need a distraction!" 

" What? Why ME?!" He protested, purple eyes wide and frightened. 

" Listen, lately no one can say no to you! You must have some sort of persuasive power! And if you look people in the eye they get this dazed dreaming look. You've got a hallucination gaze! You've got to try! Distract them, get them to leave so we can get away!"

Tamaki nodded. He opened the door and smiled brightly at the group of armed men. 

" Hello! So sorry, but this area is being remodeled! As you can see there's nothing here but dust and construction equipment. I'm just in here skipping math! You caught me! We've already been tested by the medical staff here for airborne viruses , but thanks for the concern! I know that the students out in P.E. haven't been checked just yet , though! Why not try them?" 

The others watched with fear building in their chests. After a few seconds, however,the men left. 

Hikaru laughed . " That was great!"  
Kaoru nodded. " Impressive , boss!"


	2. Hosts On The Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hosts manage to escape the school , but with the police , the Ootori Group, and military forces looking for advanced humans and their names and faces on a wanted list , there's not many places the hosts can go to. 
> 
> It's one step at a time and a deadly game of hide and seek , but Haruhi and Kyoya are devoted to keeping their group together and safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha , I'm surprised people are reading this one. Enjoy! 
> 
> I just watch wayyyy too many X-Men things and so... I did THIS.

As quietly and quickly as they could , Haruhi and the others snuck out of the music room and downstairs , careful to avoid anyone who looked suspicious. 

Once they'd reached the parking garage , Kyoya breathed a sigh of relief. " I wasn't expecting that. I think it might be best to go someplace public , where the authorities aren't likely to cause a scene. " 

Haruhi thought for a moment , her mind racing through scenarios. 

" No. If we go somewhere public, they're likely to announce us to the crowds. There could be a riot or chaos. And considering we're Ouran students , it's likely that most of you will be labeled missing in the news soon. We need to hide somewhere we won't be recognized. "

Honey stared at her, worry in his eyes. " Haru-chan? Do you think they'll hurt us if they catch us ? " 

The question hung heavily in the air , each of them knowing the answer but too afraid to voice it. 

" That doesn't matter right now , Honey-senpai. What does matter is keeping everyone safe. We'll find a place to hide for awhile until this blows over. " Kyoya said softly , lightly ruffling Honey's hair.   
The twins glanced at each other , identical expressions of doubt on their faces. 

Mori spoke then, asking what the rest were too hopeful to. " What if it doesn't 'blow over'? " 

" We'll burn that bridge when we get to it , Mori. For now let's just stay positive. " Tamaki stated , smiling slightly. 

Renge cleared her throat. " Well , if I call my dad , I'm sure he'll lend us the vacation house in Florence. He'll probably even pay to get us there! We should be safe in Italy for a little while , right? " 

Haruhi thought about that for a moment. " Well , it's safer than anywhere here, that's for sure. Is everyone okay with going to Italy?" 

 

The others nodded. 

Hikaru chuckled. " We'll even have some money to spend there! Mom keeps an account for us to use in all the major cities she tours . She adds to them every time she's there, just a few thousand here and there. She keeps them so that when we travel we don't have to carry funds with us. " 

" It's actually a really cool idea , makes it easier for vacations ! We're lucky that she likes to spoil us. " Kaoru added with a grin. 

"Call your dad on the way to the airport , Renge. Kyoya, can you call a driver for us ? But have him pick us up in a common vehicle. Nothing expensive. " Haruhi instructed , a bit confused as to just why everyone was accepting her as leader. 

\- Haruhi's got this all figured out! She's so smart! With her , they'll never catch us!- 

That mental voice was Hikaru's. It was still unsettling to hear a voice that wasn't hers in her head. 

-My darling Haruhi! So clever! I'm so proud! We'll be safe as long as she and Kyoya are with us!- 

Tamaki's cheerful tone made her smile a bit. 

-She's figuring out all the variables. I wonder if she's gained future vision like I have, or if her intellect has grown. She certainly seems to have telepathy , which is quite useful if she gains control . I wonder if she's hearing my thoughts right now ? Hmm. Haruhi, if you can hear this , glance at me and brush your bangs back with your left hand. - 

Kyoya's calm tone eased some of her worry, and she followed his request , earning a pleased smirk from him. 

 

Renge and Kyoya hung up their phones at the same time.   
" Daddy agreed to lend us the Florence house! And he's paid for our tickets! He's sending some house keepers to get the place ready. "

" My driver will be here in a moment. He's picking us up in his personal vehicle, a thirty year old van. "


	3. Danger, Danger, Haruhi!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey to the airport doesn't go nearly as well as the hosts would have liked, and Haruhi finds herself desperately trying to get to safety with frightened and injured hosts.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware of whump! No one is going to die in this so don't freak out , but there will be whump and violence so if that isn't your jam then here's your stop , friend . 
> 
> This is entirely inspired by the X-Men comics and tv shows I grew up watching , so expect references ! 
> 
> Suggestions for new chapters would be great!

By the time the van arrived , Haruhi could see just how uneasy most of the group was. 

Mori was holding Honey in his arms and looked very grim. Honey kept glancing around nervously, startled by even small noises. 

 

Kyoya was writing in his notebook feverishly , looking slightly pale. 

Tamaki was pacing , biting his lip and muttering frantically. Most of it was unintelligible, but she could make out " what's going to happen to us" a few times . He ran his hands through his blonde hair , turning it into a rat's nest. 

The twins were holding onto each other , eyes carefully watching the area around them as if expecting doom. 

 

Renge seemed just fine , quietly playing her favorite dating game on her handheld device. 

Haruhi herself was terrified , but doing her best to hide that from the others. She didn't want her friends to panic any more than necessary. 

 

She walked over to Tamaki. " Senpai , settle down. We can get through this , all right? It's going to be fine , Tamaki. Really. You're the Host Club King , you've gotta pull it together for the others , okay? We need you. I need you!" 

She placed her hand on his shoulder and he looked at her. His purple eyes were anxious , but he managed a smile. 

" You're right, Haruhi! I'm sorry , I just fell to pieces , didn't I? I'll try to do better from now on. I'm just...scared. " 

She smiled at him. " We all are, Tamaki. But we can make it , together. All of us will!"

Tamaki nodded. " Okay. " 

 

The group hurried into the van then , the twins quietly bickering with her over seats. 

Once everyone was buckled in , the journey to the airport began. 

 

**************************************************

" Mr. Ootori , I know you've ordered the capture of any suspicious citizens , but the group that escaped us from Ouran Academy.....Sir, your son is among them. What should we do?" The head guard asked , anxiously listening for the answer from the other end of the phone conversation. 

" Though it pains me , my son must have gained abilities from the experiment , and I suspect the rest of his group has as well. Or they're simply running to protect the one with abilities. They are now a danger to society , and they must be contained and isolated from the normal populace. Your orders are the same : capture and contain by any means necessary. We must know what their abilities are and how dangerous they are. And if we cannot reverse these abilities , we must..... Eliminate the threat. " Mr . Ootori responded , a touch of regret in his tone . 

The head guard nodded." Understood , Sir! We're tailing a vehicle that left Ouran shortly after the children escaped us. We believe they are inside. We'll force the vehicle to stop , and capture them. " 

" Very good. " Mr . Ootori said curtly, hanging up. 

 

**************************************************

" How long until we reach the airport? " The twins asked for the tenth time in fifteen minutes . 

Kyoya glared at them. " With traffic , an hour and six minutes. But with you two and your questions , it'll feel like eternity. " 

Hikaru grinned. " Ohhh , someone sounds -"

Kaoru chuckled lightly . " A little on edge!" 

" Of course I'm on edge! We're running for our lives!" Kyoya snapped , the tense situation finally breaking his calm demeanor. 

Honey quietly sniffled. " For our lives? But we're teenagers! They wouldn't hurt us , right? " The small blonde hugged Usa- Chan tightly, brown eyes fearful. 

Beside him , Mori settled a hand in Honey's hair.  
" Don't worry, Mitsukune. You'll be all right. Kyoya didn't mean it. Right, Kyoya?" 

Faced with Mori's stern glare , Kyoya nodded. " Right. I'm sorry I upset you , Honey -senpai.I'm sure we'll all be okay. " 

 

For another few minutes, things were calm. Then , Hikaru began to nudge Haruhi . " I've got a really bad feeling all of a sudden. Like we're being followed. " 

Glancing out the window at the traffic surrounding them , Haruhi sighed. 

" That's very vague , Hikaru. Which car do you mean? " 

" I don't know! But one of the cars close to us is bad news! Tell the driver to floor it! Something bad is gonna happen!" Hikaru insisted , voice getting louder with each word. 

The others stared at him. Tamaki frowned. " You saved me from a falling chandelier this morning. Hikaru....how did you know it would fall?" 

Hikaru sighed. " I just....got this little picture in my mind , just for a second or two , of it falling, and I knew it would happen." 

Kaoru looked thoughtful for a moment , gazing at his twin. " He's telling the truth. I can feel it. " 

Haruhi looked at Hikaru. She'd rarely seen him so serious. " Okay , Hikaru , what are you seeing now?" 

Hikaru frowned, focusing. Then he gasped , his face going pale. " Guns. Crashing. EVERYONE DUCK! THEY'RE ABOUT TO-" 

Gunfire rang out around them , bullets blowing out the tires and piercing the windows. 

Haruhi ducked as low as she could , trying to focus on what was happening as the van careened out of control , swerving into traffic , and rolling multiple times. 

 

She could hear screaming, car horns , the sound of tearing metal , someone very close was crying , and everything was moving so very fast. 

 

At last , the van stopped moving , the noise settled down , and Haruhi could focus on the situation again , now that the world wasn't so disorienting .

She moved slowly , wincing as she felt a bump forming on her head. She could smell gasoline , and there was smoke everywhere. The van seemed to be on fire. She could hardly see. 

"Is everyone okay ?! Kyoya? Tamaki ? Honey? Mori? Renge? Hikaru? Kaoru?Please answer me if you're conscious!!! Oh man, this is so bad....." 

 

" .... That was very unpleasant. I'm awake , Haruhi, but I wish I wasn't. My ribs are sore. I think they may be broken. I think we should do our best to get everyone out of the van and as far away as possible before the Ootori Group makes their way to us. " Kyoya replied softly , groaning a bit as he began to move. 

" I'm dizzy and there's blood in my hair. I knew I should have stayed home today. " Renge murmured . 

" Ow, that was no fun at all! Very rude of them to shoot at us like that! We're not criminals! I'm sending those jerks my hospital bill. My shoulder is killing me !" Tamaki whined , opening the door next to him and stepping out , then reaching back in to help Kyoya and Renge. 

"... Mori and I are okay , I guess. Mori got a few cuts and I got a few too but I don't think they're serious. " Honey said quietly , hugging Mori tightly. 

Haruhi smiled in relief. " That just leaves the twins, then. Hikaru???? Kaoru???? " 

"Ugh.... My leg hurts , and it smells bad in here, Haruhi. Can we go home ? I don't like this game. " Hikaru answered groggily.   
The smoke had cleared enough for her to see them now. Kaoru looked like he'd been knocked out, and his left arm was twisted at an odd angle. 

Hikaru was pale , and his right leg was obviously broken. He must have been in pain , but he seemed to ignore it in favor of worrying about his twin. 

" Kaoru? Hey! Kaoru! Get up! Kaoru?????!!!!" Hikaru's voice rose frantically as he shook Kaoru. With a soft moan , Kaoru woke, squinting at his brother. " Do you have to yell, Hikaru? It's- Oh no! Hikaru! You're hurt! Let me help you- ow , okay , that hurts. " 

Haruhi hated to interrupt their banter , but it had to be done . " Guys! We've gotta get moving!Mori, can you help me get them out of the van ? " 

Mori nodded , swiftly moving in to grab Hikaru as Haruhi helped Kaoru out. 

As Mori lifted him up , Hikaru groaned, wincing in pain. " Ow ow OW, put me down, put me down , that hurts , it really hurts! " 

" Sorry, Hikaru -Chan , but I have to move you. " 

Finally all of them were out of the vehicle , except the driver , who'd miraculously been the only fatality. 

Haruhi scanned the area, noting many more wrecked vehicles across the busy highway. Traffic was at a standstill now , and though the Ootori Group's men were heading their way, it would take several minutes for them to get there.

She saw an exit ramp that looked like a good escape route. 

" Let's go that way! " She said , motioning to the exit ramp . 

Renge looked at her in confusion. " Aren't we going to the airport?" 

" Not anymore, Renge. We need to get medical attention and find a hideout. We can try to get to Italy after that. Now come on! The bad guys are gaining on us ! " Haruhi snapped , running toward the exit ramp , the others close behind. 

Hikaru whined in Mori's arms, but Haruhi was actually comforted by it.At least if he was complaining he was okay. 

They reached the exit ramp, hurried down it , and froze at the side of the road. 

" Where to next , Professor Haruhi?" Kaoru asked teasingly, catching his breath as he tried to comfort Hikaru , who was paler than before now , likely because of the unfortunately necessary jostling of his leg. 

 

" Professor? Where's that nickname from , your comic books? " She asked , chuckling lightly. 

She looked around. A mall , some banks and office buildings , and...... Oh , what luck! A small medical clinic! 

It should be safe to go to , since they weren't as likely to be recognized if they were on the news yet. Even if they were, they had Tamaki to convince people they were never there. 

She pointed to it, smiling. " We're going to get fixed up . " 

Hikaru laughed. " That's......that's the first good thing all day."


	4. Decisions,Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Haruhi sits in the waiting room with Renge,Mori and Honey, she begins to think and realize just how dangerous things have become . Haruhi really isn't prepared for a situation like this , and neither is anyone else. The questions are too many , and the answers are hard to find .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhhhh super late update but I'm so pleased that people are enjoying this! :) I just love these characters and this is my first time writing Ouran stuff! 
> 
> I've been busy with work and life , sorry! 
> 
> Comment with questions regarding their powers!

When the Hosts stumbled into the clinic , Haruhi was still in shock from the wild events of the day and thus was unprepared to deal with curious medical staff. Kyoya, however, was still level-headed. 

" Oh , my word! What happened to you poor things? Sayo!Shinki!Ayane! Come quickly, we've got injured children here! Oh , what in the world did you boys get tangled up in? " The receptionist fretted over them, hurrying out from behind her desk to inspect them all closely , frowning and making distressed little whines as she did so . 

Kyoya answered her , with such complete sincerity that Haruhi herself could almost believe his words. " Well, we were on a special school trip to Nagasaki , for our speech and debate club. Unfortunately there was an accident . I hope we'll still be able to make it there in time, our event is tomorrow afternoon .Our coach is dealing with the legal issues regarding the accident , so he's dropped us off here for medical treatment and he'll pick us up once we're taken care of. " 

 

The receptionist nodded , smiling kindly at them as the other nurses entered the room. " What an awful thing ! I'm sorry! I hope this doesn't ruin your trip! We'll do our best to get you tended to quickly, sweethearts. We'll take those of you with more serious injuries first, all right? Do you need to call your parents?" 

Tamaki managed to smile at the woman. " We've already let our parents know, but thank you for your concern! It's so nice to see such kindness, but then again , someone so pretty as you couldn't be unkind. Angels are creatures of heaven, after all. " 

The receptionist blushed. " You're quite the charmer, aren't you? " 

Haruhi snorted. At least Tamaki was starting to get back to his ridiculous usual self. 

Hikaru groaned. " That was so cheesy, Tamaki! It actually hurt to hear that. " 

Kaoru laughed. " I don't know what hurts worse, Senpai's one-liners or my arm! " 

Tamaki frowned, and began a heated argument with the twins that was quickly interrupted as the nurses separated the group for treatment. 

Mori, Renge, and Honey were quietly tended to in the waiting room along with Haruhi, and then the four were left to wait for the others. 

Mori slumped into a chair , Honey climbing into his lap immediately, his face full of worry.  
Renge took a seat as well , sighing. 

" This isn't very fun. We're going to miss our Valentine's ball! We've still got decorating to do, our guests will be so upset if we don't deliver!" 

Haruhi stared at Renge, amazed that she didn't seem to get the seriousness of the situation. 

" Are you honestly worried about the stupid ball? Renge! We're at a medical clinic because ARMED MEN shot at our van! THEY SHOT AT US! We could have been killed! Hikaru and Kaoru are seriously hurt , Kyoya has broken ribs, Tamaki's shoulder is probably sprained really badly ,and all you can think about is how we might miss a school dance ?! " She snapped, startled at how loud her voice sounded in the quiet clinic. 

Renge blinked. " Haruhi, calm down! Obviously they aren't really going to capture us! We're rich, our parents would never allow the government or the Ootori Group to take us ! This is clearly just an elaborate game , designed to test our survival skills in the event of an emergency! " 

Haruhi groaned in frustration. " Renge, this is real! It's not like an earthquake drill at school! We actually got hurt! Don't you think that if this was pretend , that if this was organized by the Host club's parents.... Don't you think that the minute we got hurt , they'd stop and swoop in to take care of everyone and apologize? They wouldn't let us get hurt if this was just a test! Well, okay , clearly Kyoya's dad would , and maybe Tamaki's grandma. But do you think the rest of our folks would go along with it ?" 

Renge looked thoughtful for a few minutes. Then she sniffled." I....I don't like this! I'm scared! Things like this aren't supposed to happen to us ! We're just....Haruhi, we're just kids. I'm sorry , I just don't know how to handle this! How are we gonna make it? If the police and the military and the government are after us.... What do we do? I don't wanna be experimented on! I don't look cute in prison clothes, and I bet jail shampoo is terrible for your hair! Maybe I should call my dad , and get him to come rescue us... " 

Mori spoke up , softly , trying not to wake Honey, who was dozing in his lap. " They might be tracking calls to our parents. And our parents may already know about us being super-powered. The Ootori Group probably told them we're dangerous. Even if they haven't, we risk endangering our families if we contact them. We're rich , our families are too well-known. But Haruhi's dad isn't. He might be safe to contact, especially since she's not a well-known student at school. Besides that , the Ootori Group is probably more invested in getting the prominent members . It's better publicity , more of a news event if they catch rich kids with powers than if they catch a commoner. " 

 

Haruhi nodded. So did Renge. " So do we call your dad, Haruhi? " 

She shook her head. " Not here . And not now. But later. " 

Silence fell once more , and after an hour, the rest of the group finally returned. 

Tamaki walked in slightly off-balance , his right arm in a sling and a small bandage on his forehead. He looked less pained then before, and smirked when he noticed Haruhi's concerned gaze. " Oh , my little Haruhi, don't be so worried! I'll be fine ! It's just a bad sprain, I'll be okay in a few weeks. " 

Kyoya strolled in confidently , though Haruhi noted his movements were slow and carefully calculated so that his torso wasn't agitated. He nodded at her as way of reassurance . 

Next came Kaoru, looking much better now that he'd been given pain medicine . His left arm was casted and he managed a small thin smile to the others. " Guess I can't play volleyball for awhile, huh? " 

Hikaru was last , moving unsteadily on his crutches and followed by two fretting nurses. His head was bandaged , the white of the bandages stained red already in one spot . Hikaru grinned half-heartedly at them all, the grin quickly becoming sincere when he saw his twin.

" Kaoru! Are you okay?! I was so worried about you! I'm sorry you got hurt , I should have protected you! I'm not a very good big brother , just look at you! You're a mess! Oh , Kaoru, can you ever forgive me? " 

Kaoru frowned, immediately stepping closer to his twin. " Hikaru! Don't talk like that! You got hurt too, and I was worried sick! You're a great big brother, you were so focused on me and how I felt, even though you were in a lot of pain too! You were scared, but you pushed past it to comfort me! I don't have to forgive you , you didn't do anything wrong! Oh , Hikaru, look at YOU! You're a wreck too, are you okay? I missed you so much , I hate it when we're apart...." 

Hikaru laughed , managing to awkwardly hug his twin with Mori quietly making sure he didn't fall off his crutches. " I missed you too, Kaoru. Don't ever get hurt again, okay? I can't stand to see you hurt! " 

Yawning, Honey smiled at them . " I'm glad you're both okay , Hika-Chan, Kao-Chan! I was really scared for awhile that you guys wouldn't be okay , and that would have been really bad , because I don't want to lose you guys, and.....and.... -" Suddenly overwhelmed by the long and stressful day, the small blonde teared up, beginning to cry.  
" Don't scare me like that anymore! I don't like it when my friends get hurt! " 

Haruhi smiled fondly at him, giving him a hug. 

" Oh , Honey- Senpai, it's gonna be okay! Don't cry! " 

Still crying , Honey nodded, and returned the hug. 

Kyoya cleared his throat, and winced, a hand momentarily resting on his ribs.  
" We should really get going now. I'll call the coach . "

He pulled out his phone , quickly dialing a number as he walked out of the clinic, motioning to the others to follow him. 

 

They did so , Honey cheerfully thanking the nurses as they left . 

Haruhi could hear Kyoya's voice in her mind, and it was becoming slightly less startling and more comforting to hear the voices of her friends in her head. 

\- I'm not sure what the best option is now , Haruhi, but we need to find a place to rest for at least a short time. The twins are exhausted and Hikaru especially is in no shape to be in a dangerous situation again , and frankly I myself could use a brief rest. We could all use some food and a place to sit down and figure out our next move. I'm calling an old friend of mine , he'll know of a safe place to hide for a short time. - 

Kyoya smiled at her , apparently completely fine with her reading his thoughts. In her defense, she hadn't exactly learned to control it yet. But she found it was easier if she was close to the person she was trying to read, and if the person was a friend, it was almost effortless. 

Some of the group , like Mori and Kaoru, were difficult to read. Their minds were defended by thick walls , and Haruhi had to work hard to create a door in. 

Others, like Tamaki and Kyoya , were inviting open rooms , Tamaki's thoughts scattered artfully like a wild garden , while Kyoya's were carefully arranged like files, certain ones clearly labelled Restricted. 

 

Haruhi nodded at Kyoya to let him know she understood. She looked at the others , silently trying to figure out their emotional state. 

Honey had his usual broad smile , but it didn't reach his eyes and his normal hyperness had vanished. He looked uneasy , and clung to Mori's hand like a lifeline . She could easily tell his mind was currently one line on repeat : I'm scared . 

Tamaki was acting cheerful and unbothered , but underneath , his thoughts were panicked and scattered, thorns of fear and worry bursting in among the colorful garden in his mind. 

Hikaru's thoughts were of intense concern, mostly for his twin , but also for his friends. He was frowning as he moved forward on his crutches, gaze focused unwaveringly on his brother. 

Renge was a mess of panic and half-hearted reassurance, still trying to accept the situation. 

 

Kaoru, however, was a surprise. His thoughts were of concern for everyone else , as she'd expected, but there was also a deep feeling of fear . 

\- Haruhi? I hope you don't get too mad at him, but Kyoya told me you can read minds . Since as far as I know you're the only one who can get in my head, I wanted to tell you.... I think I can ... Control and absorb emotions from others.... It sounds weird , but hey , you're reading my mind , it's already weird. I noticed it a couple weeks ago. Hikaru was in a bad mood over something , I don't remember what, and I wanted to cheer him up . I kept thinking that I just wanted him to be happy , and after a little while, his mood just switched, and he forgot he'd been upset. But once his mood switched, I suddenly got the bad mood . I can change someone's emotions, but then I get whatever they were originally feeling. 

I'm trying to cheer everyone up , and it's working , but now I'm getting all the stress and worry and fear ....I can't handle it much longer! Even if I'm not messing with someone's emotions, I still seem to get affected by the feelings ... It's hard to figure out how to control it and I don't know how to prevent myself from absorbing emotions.... Superpowers are tricky, I guess. Don't tell Hikaru, he'll worry, and then I'll have to deal with that too.... - 

 

Haruhi frowned, nodding quietly at him.The poor kid looked exhausted , and now she knew why. 

 

Kyoya hung up the phone. " Well, a friend of mine has arranged for a bus to take us to a hotel for the rest of the day, and tonight if we need it. It will be here shortly. "


End file.
